1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzers and analyzing methods, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,894, which issued July 31, 1973 and is assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention, concerns itself with flash point analyzers for lube oil fractions. The present invention differs from the aforementioned patent in that it is not restricted to lube oil fractions but can be utilized for a greater range of stocks. Further, it senses more parameters than the invention of the aforementioned U.S. patent, so that it can provide a more accurate determination of the product's flash point temperature.